Myseries Revealed
by DeathAngl52
Summary: This story is based on Kousuke, Kanone, Eyes, and Ayumu. In this story Ayumu finds out who and what the Blade Children are. He is quite shocked when Kousuke tells him who Kanone really is. This stroy is called Mysteries Revealed not Untitled. I don't know
1. Chapter 1

Spiral

Untitled?

A/N: I have no idea where this story came from. I was trying to fall asleep one night and it just came to me. So here's the first chapter.

Chapter one

Music drifted through the plain room loudly. It was a harmoniously filled piece, each note played with perfection and expertise.

Eyes Rutherford sat at his sleek, black piano, trying to figure out a new song. He stopped to jot down a few notes on to a blank piece of paper. The music started again.

Kousuke sat on his bed listening to he young pianist play. He loved listening to Eyes play every night before he went to bed.

The red haired teen moved into a more comfortable position, finding that his last one made his feet turn numb. Finally sleep caught up with him, and he fell asleep, a smile across his slightly tanned face.

He woke up, the sound of fighting filled his ears. He didn't have to think twice to know it was Kousuke and Rio. Kanone pushed back his dark covers and got out of bed. He wondered why his alarm cloak didn't wake him up, he knew he set it before he went to bed.

He looked down at the little device, it didn't take him long before he realized somebody had turned it off. The fighting and bickering settled down, and music started to play. Kanone instantly knew that it wasn't Eyes, for this person played with carelessness and a lack of experience. Rio, Kanone already knew. She had asked Eyes to give her lessons.

Yawning, Kanone made his way downstairs to the kitchen. It would have been completely empty if Eyes wasn't sitting at the table. Kanone looked at his best friend. His left hand held onto a coffee mug, his right hand rested on the table. His eyes were shut tight, trying to hear the young girl's playing. Every time the girl made a mistake Eyes would wince.

Kanone knew that his best friend hated people who made a lot of mistakes.

"Is there any left?" Asked Kanone. Eyes looked up, his eyes open. He looked at his best friend for a moment then shut his eyes again.

"Yeah." He answered quietly. Kanone dug a coffee mug out of the cupboard and poured some of the brown substance into his purple coffee mug. H sat down across from Eyes.

"Do you think she's getting any better?" Asked Kanone before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah." Answered Eyes. "She definitely had potential, but she doesn't practice nearly enough." Kanone smirked. He listened to Rio play. She was good, definitely made a lot of mistakes, but good nonetheless. She was playing a piece that Kanone knew very well.

The brown haired teen stood up and left the kitchen without a word. Eyes heard the music stop playing. He noticed that Kanone had left the room, leaving his coffee mug behind. He heard Rio's voice and then Kanone's. He got up to go give Rio her piano lesson.

He was halfway down the hall when he heard the music start again. This time each note was played with perfection and grace.

Eyes quickened his pace to see who was playing. He stopped in the doorway and watched. He was surprised to see Kanone playing. _Kanone? Playing? Who would have ever guessed?_

Kanone sat in the piano bench, Rio watching his fingers closely. Kanone let his fingers guide themselves along the black and white keys. His eyes were closed, and smirk was on his face. Finally the music stopped.

"Wow!" exclaimed Rio. "You're really good. How come I can't play like that?" The little girl looked up innocently at Kanone.

Kanone smiled. "See you don't have your fingers positioned correctly. Here." Said Kanone. He picked up Rio's small fingers and placed them atop the piano.

What was this feeling that Eyes was feeling?

_'Jealously? Envy?' _Thought Eyes. '_No. Kanone is just a friend. That's it. My best friend that I've known since childhood. Then if he's just a friend, why do I feel like this?'_

"That feels a lot better than what Eyes had me put them in." Said Rio.

"Rio, listen to me. You asked Eyes to teach you. He can teach you a lot. So listen to him." Said Kanone. Rio shook her head.

"Sorry, if I'm interrupting anything." Said Eyes walking into the room. Rio and Kanone looked up.

"Eyes, you should hear Kanone play. He's really quite good." Said Rio.

"Rio." Said Kanone. "I'm sure Eyes had better things to do than listen to some amateur play."

"No. Play for me." Said Eyes.

'_Do I actually want Kanone to play?' Thought Eyes to himself. 'Na.'_

Kanone looked up at Eyes, shook his head yes, and began to play. He made a lot of errors and half way though the piece he stopped. Eyes looked up. Kanone was already standing.

_'Had he been standing the whole time?' Asked Eyes to himself. _He wasn't sure. He had had his eyes shut the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Eyes." Said Kanone. "I really wanted to play for you. It's just that with you watching me I feel pressured. That if I make a mistake you'll get mad at me." His cheeks turned red, leaving a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"You played wonderfully before." Said Rio.

"That was because Eyes wasn't in the room. Like I said I feel pressured with him watching me. Sorry." Said Kanone and he left the room.

Eyes stared at the spot were Kanone was playing. Did he actually want to play? Did Eyes make him feel awkward? Eyes pushed his thoughts aside and sat down next to Rio.

"Ready for your lesson?" Asked Eyes. He smiled at the little girl.

"Yeah." She said.

"A little bit more force!" Yelled Kanone from across the field. "Much better." Kanone had been teaching Kousuke how to use the throwing knives.

Kousuke smiled at him. And began to throw more knives into the small dart board.

Eyes sat on the roof. He heard the sound of knives being thrown into wood. He knew that Kanone was teaching somebody again.

'_How come I feel this way about him.' Thought Eyes. 'I know that friends aren't suppose to feel this way with one another. I can't get him off my mind and he's all I think bout. All day and all night of everyday. No matter how hard I try to get him off my mind, it doesn't work.' _Eyes reached out and grabbed his water bottle. He unscrewed the cap and took a drink of the refeashing, cold substance. _'Maybe I should talk to him. Tell him how I feel. But then he'll probally hate me and never talk to me again. I don't want our friendship to end.' _

Eyes thought some more. He had no clue what to do or how to tell Kanone about how he felt. Then he figured out that if he didn't tell him soon, like right now, that he'd never be able to tell him. Reluctentlly, He climbed back threw his window and headed down stairs, and then to the out side.

"Kanone!" Shouted Eyes. Kanone looked up at his best friend; a smile on his face. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure Eyes. What is it?" Asked Kanone.

"Alone."

"Oh." Said Kanone. "That'll be all for today Kousuke. Please head inside. We'll pick up this tomorrow." Kousuke shrugged and headed for the house.

"So what is it Eyes?" Asked Kanone curious.

"Promise me that you'll still talk to me. That our friendship won't end; then I'll tell you."

'_Oh God.' Thought Kanone to himself. 'What ever this was it couldn't be good.'_

Kanone nodded his head. "I promise." He said.

"I think…"

"You think…what?" Asked Kanone.

"I think that I'm in…love." Said Eyes. Kanone smiled as he let out a sigh.

"Is that it?" Asked Kanone. "I thought it was something more different than that. Well do I know her?"

"Well, you most certainly should." Said Eyes.

_'Since it's you.' Thought Eyes._

"O.K. Well what does she look like?"

"Brown Hair, golden eyes."

"What does she act like?"

"Very friendly to other people. Cares a lot about their friends. Very nice. Hot."

"Wow. Sounds like you really like her. She sounds just like me are you sure that it's not my sister?"

"Yes I'm sure. I'm just not sure how to tell them how I feel." Said Eyes.

"Surprise her with chocolate, flowers, take her out to dinner, or go see a movie. Anything."

"Would you like that?"

"Yes." Said Kanone. Eyes then grabbed a hold of Kanone's wrists and pulled him to himself.

"Eyes, what are you doi…?" Kanone felt soft lips being pushed against his own.

A/N: Oh…sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger, but I guess I like to torment people. YAY! I MADE KANONE PLAY THE PIANO! See ya next Chapter!

Time For Hiyano's Useful News Report: What will Kanone do when Eyes finally tells him that he likes him. Key Events: Lots of Running and Somebody shows up unexpectedly at the Blade Children's Door. See you next time in Hiyano's playhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Spiral

Untitled?

A/N: I know many people think that Kousuke's glasses are actually glasses. In my story their sunglasses, so if you don't like that idea…get over it. I got this idea late at night. SCHOOL"S OUT! YEAH BABY!

Disclamier: I don't own Spiral no matter how much I wish I did. I don't, so don't get that idea.

Chapter Two

"Wha…What was that for?" Asked Kanone, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Remember when I said I thought I was in love with someone?" Asked Eyes. Kanone nodded his head. "Well, I think that person is you. I guess you don't feel the same way."

Kanone was to shocked to say anything. Did Eyes just kiss him? Was it a figure of imagination?

"Well, I like Kanone. I have for some time now, but I guess you don't feel the same." Said Eyes and he headed back to the house.

He had to run to get away from these stupid hunters. He was out of breath, but he kept running anyway. He had quite a few cuts and bruises on his slightly tan arms. He was going to stop at the first building that came into his sight.

The only problem was he didn't know when that would be. Maybe seconds? Minutes? Miles? Maybe even Hours?

Ayumu ran for nearly almost ten minutes, before he a big white building came into few. He ran up the concrete steps and pounded on the door. Nobody answered. Ayumu started to feel dizzy. He was loosing quite a lot of blood. He pounded on the door again.

He heard somebody get up, but he decided to keep pounding on the door anyway.

"Come on!" Ayumu yelled in frustration. He started to sway and then his whole world turned black.

Kousuke, curious as he was, got up off the couch and went to go answer the door. It had been forever since somebody came to visit the Blade Children. As he opened the door he saw a brown haired teen lying on the concrete steps.

Kousuke hurried to go help the teen; he figured that the teen was unconscious, since he wasn't moving. He looked around; people in black were running past the house. Hunters.

Kousuke picked up the teen into his arms, making sure that he was comfortable. He walked into the house and closed the door softly behind him. He walked up the stairs, and into his room. He laid the teen onto his bed and covered him with his own dark blankets. He turned around and shut the door quietly.

He thought that he should at least try to clean the teen up. He headed for the bathroom to get some wash clothes.

"What the hell?" Asked the brown haired teen. His head pounded like he had been hit with a sludge hammer fifty times. His ribs and arms ached.

'Where am I?' Wondered the teen. 'This isn't my room.' Ayumu's room was indeed blue; this room was all shades of green.

Ayumu looked around him. He almost jumped when he saw a pair of green eyes staring at him.

"Ah, your up. It's about time." Said the teen. He had red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Where am I?" Asked the brown haired teen.

"In my room." Answered Kousuke honestly.

"Who are you?" Asked the brown haired teen.

"Kousuke Asazuki." Said Kousuke. The brown haired teen opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when Kousuke started talking. "No need to tell me your name." The teen gave Kousuke a weird look. "You're Ayumu Narumi, also referred to as Kiyotaka's little brother."

Ayumu couldn't believe this guy. What was he a stalker? How did he know his brother?

"How the hell do you know Kiyotaka?" Asked Ayumu.

"Ah, I thought you might ask that question." Said Kousuke. "All I can and will tell you is that Kiyotaka and I have talked more than on…" A hard knock on the oak door interrupted Kousuke.

"Come In!" Kousuke yelled. A Brown haired teen walked into the green room. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark red shirt. "Ah, Kanone. What do you want?" Kanone gave him a death stare.

"For your information, I came to get you. It is breakfast…" Said Kanone. "Who…who is that?"

"Oh, this is Ayumu Narumi. The little brother of Kiyotaka." Said Kousuke. Kanone gave him another death stare.

"Kousuke? Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Asked Kanone.

"Sure. Ayumu, you can go down stairs and eat. If anyone has a problem with you being here, tell them to come see me." Kousuke smiled at Ayumu, which made Ayumu blush.

'What the fuck? I'm blushing.' Said Ayumu to himself as he got off the bed and left the room. Kanone shut the door loudly behind Ayumu.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Bringing Ayumu here? You know that…" Said Kanone.

"I know, but you said that he could help save us. Besides, I didn't bring him here." Said Kousuke. Kanone gave him a weird look.

"Then how did he get here?"

"Well, early this morning I heard a knock at the door. So I went to go answer it. When I did a brown haired teen was laying at my feet, unconscious. I looked around and I saw hunters running past our house, so I picked him up and brought him to my room. He just woke up a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh. I thought you brought him here."

"Nope. Besides I would've asked you first, you know with that thing and all."  
"So after breakfast are you up for a few throwing practice?" Asked Kanone.

"Actually I told Ryoko I'd go with her running today. She talked me into it."

"After you get back?"

"Sure." Said Kousuke and he headed out the door, grabbing his sunglasses and cell phone on the way out. Kanone stood there for a minute before leaving the room, turning off the radio.

He had no idea where the kitchen was. His head was pounding and he felt dizzy. Ayumu heard talking and just walked towards the noise. It turned out that it was the kitchen, after all. A white haired teen was sitting at the table, he looked up at Ayumu.

"Who are you?" Asked the white haired teen.

"Ayumu. Ayumu…"

"Narumi." Interrupted the white haired teen. Ayumu looked at him. Does everybody know him? "Eyes Rutherford. Not that it's important. You won't see me very often around here." Eyes got up from the table and left. Ayumu sat down at the table. A brown haired girl walked into the kitchen followed by Kousuke. The girl stopped half way in the room. She stared at Ayumu then turned to Kousuke.

"What in the hell is he doing here?" She asked in a cold voice.

"Don't worry Ryoko, Kanone knows. I found him on our steps." Said Kousuke. Ryoko looked back at Ayumu and frowned at him. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed two waters. She tossed one to Kousuke, who caught it with ease.

"Meet you outside." Said Ryoko and she left the building.

"Don't mind her. She's not a morning person…at all." Said Kousuke smiling at Ayumu. Ayumu smiled back. "Um…I guess you can stay here. Feel free to watch T.V. If you want. Do stay inside and don't leave. Those hunters might still be searching for you. It'll be best if you stay inside. Well gotta go, beautiful." Kousuke then headed outside to meet Ryoko.

Ayumu found himself smiling at Kousuke's comment about him being beautiful.

A/N: Yay! Not a cliffhanger! Dances around in circles, a pink teddy bear in my arms

Hiyano's useful News Report: Ba da da da da da Kousuke and Ryoko start their running. NEXT CHAPTER"S HIGHLIGHTS: Ayumu and Kousuke talking, Kousuke telling Ayumu something. IMPORTANT. Well that's all for now in HIYANO'S PLAYHOUSE!


	3. Chapter 3

Sprial

Untitled?

Chapter Three

"Slow down…Ryoko!" Yelled Kousuke between choked breaths. He stopped on the sidewalk. Ryoko looked behind her and started to run back to Kousuke.

"Oh come on. You've ran more than that before." Said Ryoko

"Yeah, but not while trying to keep up with you. You run way too fast." Said Kousuke recovering his lost breath. "You said you'd go easy."

"So, that was easy for me. You're just out of shape. You eat way to much junk food." Said Ryoko.

"I do not." Said Kousuke sounding like a little kid.

"You do too. How do you explain all the chocolate you've eaten lately and the lollipops?"

"I…I…that wasn't me! I have no idea what you are talking about. Nope." Said Kousuke smiling. Ryoko knew he was kidding.

"Well the house is like two minutes away. You can run that far."

"O.K." Said Kousuke and he started running after Ryoko.

Ayumu Narumi walked over to the counter and placed his bowl into the silver sink. It was full of dishes, so Ayumu decided to do them. He had picked up his first dish when the front door opened. A young girl with medium grey hair stood in the doorway to the kitchen. A big round green object was held in her arms.

"Um, Hi." Said Ayumu. He wasn't quite sure what to do or say.

"Hi." Said the girl placing the green object on the table.

"What is that?" Asked Ayumu although he already knew.

"A watermelon." She walked back over to the door and kicked off her shoes.

"I'm Ayumu."

"That's great."

"Who are you?"

"Rio Takeuchi." The girl was now looking at Ayumu weirdly.

"Oh. You go to the High School around here. You're the girl that I helped, when they all thought you broke that window."

"Yeah. Kousuke!"

"He's not here." Said a voice. The person was now standing in the hallway.

"Oh. Is Eyes here Kanone?" Asked Rio.

"Yeah. He's outside, by the stream. I was just going to head out to meet Kousuke. He went running with Ryoko. He should be home right about…now." The front door opened and the shut loudly.

"Oh, hey Rio, Kanone." Said Ryoko. "Ayumu." Kousuke walked over to Ayumu.

"Hey." He said quietly. "We can talk later tonight. See ya later." Kousuke walked over to Kanone. "So are you ready?"

"Yeah. See you guys later." Said Kanone. Kousuke and Kanone left the house and went into the backyard. Ryoko went to the fridge, grabbed a water and left the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Rio put the watermelon in the fridge, grabbed a juice, and then headed up the stairs.

Ayumu turned back to the dishes. He washed all of the dishes and then headed back to Kousuke's room. He noticed that a window led to a part of the roof. He climbed threw the window and sat on the one part that had been straight. He looked out across the yard. He saw Eyes sitting by the stream, a pencil and paper in his hands. He saw Kanone out in the yard and…Kousuke.

Ayumu sat back up. Kousuke was throwing something into a wooden board. Ayumu realized that it was throwing knives. He sat back and watched Kousuke practice.

"Good Kousuke." Said Kanone. He grabbed the knives out of the board and put them in a sheath. "Now we're going to practice with the bow. Here." Kanone tossed a bow and a bag filled with arrows at Kousuke. He caught both of the items. He put the bag over his head and held the bow.

Kousuke slid an arrow onto the bow and held the bowstring back. He positioned it to hit in the middle of the dartboard and let it go. The arrow hit the middle. Kousuke smiled.

"Very good. Well it's starting to get late."

"It's only 4 o'clock." Said Kousuke.

"Well I have things to do." Said Kanone and he walked back towards the house.

Kousuke pulled the arrows out of the board and placed them back into the bag. Then he too started to walk towards the house.

He entered though the front door and kicked off his shoes. He saw Rio sitting on the couch watching television.

"Rio, you know Eyes and Kanone told you not to watch T.V." Said Kousuke.

"I know, but I really want to. You won't say anything will you, Kousuke-kun?" Asked Rio.

"Of course. Your not suppose to be. Plus I'll be able to get you in trouble." Rio gave him a death stare.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would." Said Kousuke a smirk on is face.

"Oh, your so mean." Said Rio, as she got off the couch and turned of the television. She headed up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Kousuke walked into the kitchen and grabbed two Pepsis. He headed up stairs to his room. He didn't see Ayumu anywhere. He looked around and then noticed that the window was open. He walked over to it and saw Ayumu sitting on the roof. He stood there a minute before he called out to him.

"Ayumu! It's getting late! Come in side!" Called Kousuke. Ayumu looked behind him and saw Kousuke. He smiled and Kousuke smiled back. He climbed though the open window and back into the room. Kousuke sat in the computer chair and twirled around. Ayumu sat down on the edge of Kousuke's bed.

"Kousuke?" Asked Ayumu. Kousuke stopped spinning around and looked at Ayumu.

"What is it?" He asked. He picked up a pencil off of the table and started spinning it around his fingers.

"Can you tell me more about the Blade Children?" Ayumu asked hopefully. Kousuke put the pencil back on the desk and sat back in the comfy chair. He thought about it. Should he really tell Ayumu about the Blade Children? After a few minutes he nodded his head.

A/N: I had trouble making this chapter. It was a lot of fun, but it took awhile. I worked on this chap. for five days. Well, please read and review. I just started so those help a lot.

TIME FOR HIYANO'S USEFUL NEWS REPORT: More fighting between Kousuke and Rio. HIGHLIGHTS FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Ayumu finds out who Kanone really is and is completely shocked. Kanone confesses something to Eyes. SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN HIYANO'S PLAYHOUSE!


	4. Chapter 4

Spiral

Untitled?

Chapter Four

"Well the Blade Children are considered the Cursed Children. Kanone, Ryoko, me we all are not allowed to live life to it's greatest potential. Every time we try to help someone we get this unbearable pain inside. Like right now. It hurts like hell. Anyway there was this guy that said he wanted to learn about the Blade Children. He came to our house two years ago. Eyes thought he had great potential so he let him stay. He goes by the name of Kanone now. He taught us all a lot of things and is now our leader. Now Ayumu, um Kanone, before he came here, was known as someone else. Kiyotaka Narumi, yes your brother." Said Kousuke. Ayumu breathed in deeply. He was shocked. Kanone his brother? Kiyotaka? No that can't be right, Kiyotaka disappeared for two years. But Kousuke wouldn't lie to him, would he?

"But my brother disappeared two years ago." Said Ayumu. Kousuke nodded his head.

"True, but didn't he say that he was going to learn about the Blade Children?" Said Kousuke.

"So Kanone is really my brother, you're not lying?" Asked Ayumu.

"Nope, I would never lie to you." Said Kousuke. Ayumu was still shocked at what he heard. His brother, the one who's been gone for two years, here? Alive? Kousuke moved across the room and his arm around Ayumu. Kousuke had no idea what to do or say.

Kousuke moved his arm down to Ayumu's back and drew comforting circles against it. Ayumu leaned backward, but automatically sat back up.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Said Ayumu.

"It's o.k. I don't mind." Said Kousuke. Ayumu's energy was drained and it was long before he fell asleep in Kousuke's arms. Kousuke sat there a little bit still comforting Ayumu, then he picked up the teen and placed his head on the pillows. Then he turned out the light sand left the room

Eyes Rutherford woke up early the next morning. It was quiet and that didn't happen very often. Usually Rio and Kousuke was arguing about something this early. He got out of bed and headed down stairs.

Ryoko was laying on the couch, watching T.V. Some kind of action movie. Eyes went into the kitchen and grabbed a water out of the fridge.

"I'm going to the store, do you need anything?" Asked Eyes.

"Can you pick up some candy, and milk?" Asked Ryoko.

"Sure, but not too much. So candy, milk, water, juice, noodles, rice, butter, soda, and spaghetti sauce. That's it right?"

"Yeah." Said Ryoko.

"O.K. Well, make sure that Rio, Kousuke and yourself go to school." Ryoko nodded and Eyes headed out the door. Ryoko watched her show for a little bit longer. Then She got up and turned off the T.V. She headed up the stairs to get Kousuke and Rio up, knowing that they'll eventually fight.

"Rio give me the cereal." Shouted Kousuke. "Now!" Rio stuck her tongue out.

"No." She said. Ryoko grabbed the cereal from Rio's grasp and handed it to Kousuke. He stole the milk before Rio or Ryoko had a chance to.

"Give me the milk, Kousuke." Said Rio. Kousuke handed the milk carton to her. "It's all gone." Kousuke smirked and ate his cereal.

"Eyes went to get some more earlier this morning. Can't you eat your cereal without milk?" Asked Ryoko.

"No. I need my milk." Said Rio.

"Well your going to have to live. We don't have any." Said Ryoko. Rio frowned and dug into her cereal. Kousuke finished his cereal quickly and put his bowl in the sink.

"I'll be back Ryoko. I have to get my things." Said Kousuke and he headed to his room.

Ayumu was still asleep when Kousuke came into the room. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his pencil and book bag off the back of the chair. He left the room quickly not wanting to wakeup Ayumu. He headed back downstairs. Rio and Ryoko where standing by the door.

"Hurry up we are going to be late for school." Said Ryoko. Kousuke draped his bag over his shoulder and slipped on his shoes. Then they all left the house.

Kanone woke up to the sound of someone coming into the house. His instincts told im that it was probably Eyes or Ayumu, but the other part told him someone was breaking in. He got up quickly and headed downstairs. He grabbed one of his throwing knives off of his desk. He headed down stairs and saw someone with a grey cap on their heads.

Kanone walked up to the guy and turned him around. He almost plunged the knife into the thief's heart until he recognized the person.

"Eyes?" He asked.

"Kanone. What are you doing?" Asked Eyes grabbing the knife out of Kanone's hands.

"I thought you were a thief." Explained Kanone. Eyes wrapped his arms around Kanone.

"It's o.k. I probably would have done the same thing if I was you." Said Eyes.

"But you don't understand, Eyes. If I would have put that knife threw your heart. I would have to put it threw mine. To keep my heart from aching." Said Kanone.

"What do you mean?" Asked Eyes.

"Eyes I've been thinking a lot about that day you said you loved me, and I…I love you too." Said Kanone looking up at Eyes. Eyes smiled and placed a loving kiss on Kanone's lips.

A/N: Yeah for Eyes and Kanone. I think those two make a perfect couple. Please Review. See ya next chap.

TIME FOR HIYANO'S USEFUL NEWS REPORT: Next chapter Kousuke and Ayumu finally admit something to each other. Both are shocked. HIGHLIGHTS FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Include Kousuke at school, Rio getting in trouble and a fight in school. SEE YA NEXT TIME IN HIYANO'S PLAYHOUSE.


	5. Chapter 5

Spiral

Mysteries Revealed 

Chapter Five

Kousuke Asazuki walked into the house. He quietly the door shut and kicked off his shoes. He looked up to see Eyes and Kanone kissing.

"Whoa. Don't let me interrupt you." Said Kousuke. Eyes and Kanone pulled away fast. They looked over at Kousuke. "Where's Ayumu?"

"Upstairs." Said Kanone. A slight tinge of pink was seen on each other's cheeks.

"O.k." Said Kousuke. He walked over to Kanone and Eyes. "Thanks, guys. You helped me out." Kousuke smiled and headed upstairs to meet Ayumu. Eyes and Kanone just stood there completely confused.

"What just happened?" Asked Kanone staring at Eyes. Eyes shook his head.

"I don't know." Said Eyes. "I think he's happy for us." Just then Rio and Ryoko walked in arguing.

"Rio, I can't believe you got a detention." Said Ryoko.

"Whoa, what?" Asked Kanone. Rio tried to walk past Kanone, but he grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Don't walk away from me Rio. What is this about you getting a detention?" Rio turned around to face Kanone. Tears were in her eyes.

"Pl…Please don…'t be mad…at me Kanone-kun." Stuttered Rio. Kanone frowned and wrapped Rio into a hug.

"It's o.k., but how did you get a detention?" Asked Kanone, trying again to get the information out of the small girl.

"I was taking my test…in math, and someone tried to…copy off of me. I told them not to, but they kept doing it. The girl is popular and never gets into trouble…at all. I told the teacher that she was copying me, but he didn't believe me, so he gave me the detention. I really didn't do it, Kanone."

"All right, chill, Rio. I believe you." Said Kanone tightening his grip on Rio. Rio began to cry again. "It's o.k. Rio. I'll sign your detention slip and you'll serve your detention tomorrow. Want some watermelon?" Kanone knew that Rio couldn't resist watermelon and it would help her feel better. The small girl slowly nodded her head and Kanone guided her into the kitchen. He cut three slices; one for him and two for Rio.

Kanone sat down next to Rio and they dug into the watermelon. Ryoko looked at Eyes and headed upstairs; She growled in frustration. Eyes looked over at Kanone and smiled. He looked really kawaii and he saw Kanone looking back at him. Kanone was smiling at him. Eyes's cheeks turned pink and he walked up the stairs.

Kousuke walked into his room. Ayumu was sitting on his bed listening to music; He had Kousuke's headphones on. Kousuke approached him and took the headphones off. Ayumu turned around and felt Kousuke's lips against his own. It was a loving and passionate kiss; Kousuke broke the kiss unfortunately.

"What was that for?" Asked Ayumu clearly not understanding why Kousuke had kissed him. Kousuke smiled and placed a quick kiss on Ayumu's lips.

"Well, I like you. A lot. You're all I think about." Said Kousuke. Ayumu smiled, which caused Kousuke smile.

"I am?" Asked Ayumu.

"Yeah." Said Kousuke. Ayumu sat there dazed; he couldn't believe that Kousuke actually liked him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I can clearly see that you don't like me back." Ayumu frowned and looked at Kousuke. Kousuke frowned and got up off the bed. He headed towards the door; Ayumu jumped up from the bed and was at Kousuke's side in an instant. He grabbed a hold of Kousuke's hand.

"What are you doing?" Kousuke asked slightly confused. Ayumu smiled.

"I like you too, Kousuke. I have for quite a while." Said Ayumu. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Kousuke on the lips.

"Really?" Asked Kousuke. Ayumu nodded his head and they left the room.

Kanone picked up their plates and put them in the sink. Rio headed back upstairs to her room. Kanone started cleaning off the counter when he felt strong arms being wrapped around his waist. He looked behind him and smiled. Eyes smiled back at him and held him closer. Kanone leaned his head back.

"You alright? You seem mad." Stated Eyes. Kanone shook his head.

"I'm fine. I promise. I'm just tired, that's all." Said Kanone.

"Well, why don't you head to bed and I'll finish cleaning this off." Said Eyes. Kanone smiled and looked up at his new lover.

"Really?" He asked. Eyes kissed him on the cheek.

"Really." Said Eyes smirking. Kanone pulled away from Eyes's grasp and headed up stairs to his room. He waved to Eyes and he smiled at him. Eyes cleaned off the counter and he too headed for his room.

On his way up he passed Ayumu and Kousuke. He noticed that their hands were intertwined and smiled.

"Hey, Eyes." Said Kousuke smiling. Ayumu also smiled.

"Hey, Kousuke. You two finally got together?" Asked Eyes even though he knew the answer already.

"Yeah." Said Kousuke. Eyes smiled.

"I knew you two would. Well, goodnight." Said Eyes. Kousuke and Ayumu both muttered goodnight and continued their way down the stairs. So that's what Kousuke meant by 'thank you, you helped me'. He wanted to get Ayumu to like him, but didn't know how or if Kanone and I would approve.

A/N: I know I promised a fight with Rio involved, but I just couldn't make it happen. This is one of my fav. Chapter so please, please, please, please don't be mad at me and please, please, review.

TIME FOR HIYANO'S USEFUL NEWS REPORT: Rio IS going to get in a fight at school. HIGHLIGHTS FOR NEXT CHAPTER: More scenes with Kousuke and Ayumu and Eyes and Kanone. The Blade Children all go to a night club. What can and might happen there? HINT: Kanone gets in a fight with a group and gets hurt badly. WELL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN HIYANO'S PLAYHOUSE!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Sorry, for not updating. My computer broke, and then when I got it back I was going to write up a chapter. I was done with it, then my computer shut off and broke again. So now it's getting fixed, once again. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Spiral**

**Mysteries Revealed**

**Chapter Six**

**"Here Rio." Kanone handed Rio a small piece of paper.**

**"Thanks, Kanone. You're the greatest." Rio said hugging the brunette. "Well, I'm off for school. Bye."**

**"Bye." Kanone yawned as he watched the small girl walk out the door shutting it quietly behind her. "She's full of energy." Kanone turned and saw Eyes leaning against the door fame leading into the kitchen. "I knew you were there. Your not sneaky."**

**"All well. I tried and that's all that matters, right?" **

**"I guess. I need to do something out of town. I'll be back in the afternoon." Kanone walked over to his white-haired boyfriend and kissed him softly on the lips. "Bye."**

**"Later." The pianist grabbed a soda out of the fridge and headed upstairs to start working on his songs.**

**"But that's not fair. She was trying to copy off me, and you blame me. I shouldn't be serving this detention! It's all Alexis is the one who should!" Shouted Rio angrily.**

**"Mrs. Takeuchi, I don't need to here your complaints. It's not possible that Alexis would cheat on a test. She's one of the more intelligent students in this school. She would not cheat." **

**"Yeah, because she pays people to do her homework." Muttered Rio under her breath.**

**"What was that?"**

**"Nothing." Answered the medium grey haired girl. Rio turned her attention once again onto the letter she was suppose to write. One to the teacher and one to Alexis.**

**After Rio served her detention she headed for the gym. She knew that Alexis would be there, for she was a cheerleader and that was were the cheerleaders practiced everyday. She turned the hall and flung the doors open. She walked inside a walked right up to Alexis. Her fellow cheerleaders formed behind her.**

**"Rio." Said Alexis, her blonde hair resting lightly on her shoulders.**

**"Alexis."**

**"What do you want?"**

**"I think you need to apologize. You know that you were cheated off of my test."**

**"So what? You think that I care. The teachers all believe that I didn't and you already served the detention. What's the problem?"**

**"The problem is that you know what you did was wrong, and you know that you should apologize for getting me in trouble. The teacher is very mad at me for something I didn't even do."**

**"Who cares? It's not like anybody cares about you." Rio could hardly help what she did next. She punched the blonde in the face.**

**"What's your problem?" Asked a brunette stepping forward. "That was mean and YOU should apologize."**

**"No way she deserved it." The brunette slapped Rio across the face.**

**"She did not. Stop trying to get her in trouble she didn't do it and you know she didn't. Alexis would never chat." Rio hit the brunette at the comment.**

**"Yes, she did. Stop trying to blame me. Ask her yourself."**

**"I didn't do it Rio. And you know it. Your just mad because I'm popular and your not. Nobody cares for you."**

**"That's not True!" Shouted a male voice. Everybody turned and stared at a red head walking towards them. "I care for Rio."**

**"Hi Kousuke." Said Alexis. Everyone knew that Alexis liked Kousuke a lot, except The red-head.**

**"Don't Hi me."**

**"What are you? Her boyfriend?" Asked the brunette.**

**"No, I'm not Yasmine. You can say really, really good friend." Kousuke had to hold Rio back before she could punch the cheerleader again. "I think you should apologize, Alexis." Rio stuck her tongue out at the blonde. "You to Rio." Rio slipped her tongue back into her mouth and frowned at her friend.**

**"Fine. I'm sorry Rio." Said Alexis.**

**"Whatever. Me too."**

**"Good. Now let's go, Rio." Kousuke turned and walked out of the gym, Rio close behind.**

**"He is so hot." Said Alexis. The other cheerleaders agreed and they went back to their practice.**

**"I think it would be best if we don't tell Kanone about that." Said Kousuke. Rio nodded her head in agreement.**

**"Don't tell me what?" Asked a male voice.**

**"Kanone. What are you doing out here?" Asked Rio.**

**"A few errands for Eyes birthday today. So your not going to tell me what?" The red head and grey haired girl exchanged glances. Rio sighed and told Kanone everything. About serving the detention, the cheerleaders, and punching them.**

**"Are you mad?" Asked Rio when she was finished.**

**"Yes, but not really. You stood up to someone that was hurting you."**

**"But she wasn't hurting me." Rio said entering the house when they reached it.**

**"Not physically. I'm proud of you Rio. I'm going to visit Eyes." Kanone headed up stairs.**

**"Eyes?" Asked Kanone walking into Eyes's room. He didn't see the white haired male anywhere. "Eyemphhh."Kanone was cut short by someone wearing black pressing their lips against his. "Hi."**

**"Hey." Said Eyes sitting down in a nearby chair and pulling Kanone into his lap.**

**"Happy birthday."**

**"It's my birthday?" Asked Eyes looking at the brunette questioningly.**

**"Yes, silly. We're all going to this new dance club tonight to celebrate." **

**"Really?" Kanone nodded his head. "Well, I'm in." Kanone kissed his boyfriend and went to get ready.**

**"Ayumu?" Asked Kousuke walking into his room. He noticed that the radio was on a medium level and that the window was open. Kousuke climbed through the window and sat down next to the brown haired male. "Hi." Kousuke kissed him softly.**

**"Hey. How was school?"**

**"Odd." Said Kousuke pulling Ayumu into his lap. "Does that answer your question?"**

**"No really. Are you going to the dance club for Eyes's birthday tonight?"**

**"I don't know. Are you going?" Kousuke looked down at his boyfriend.**

**"Yes."**

**"Then sure. It's a Friday anyway. So no school." Kousuke stood up, pulling Ayumu with him. "Let's get ready." They both climbed through the window.**

**"Is everyone ready?" Asked Kanone. Everyone either said 'Yes' or nodded. "Good. Let's go then." They all left the house and headed for the new club. "Four." Kanone handed the bouncer the tickets and money. **

**"Where's Rio and Ryoko. Aren't they coming" Asked Kousuke.**

**"No. Rio is to young to come, so Ryoko decided to watch after her. She said she didn't like the loud music and she had to study for a test. Which reminds me. Kousuke how come you Aren't studying for the test?"**

**"I will, tomorrow." Answered Kousuke. **

**"You better. If you don't pass this test your going to be in trouble." Kanone sat at an empty tale, Eyes sitting next to him. Kousuke sat down next to Eyes and pulled Ayumu, once again, into his lap.**

**"Aw, isn't that cute. Two guys sitting on eachothers laps." Said a guy passing by their table. "Guys like you make he world a worse and scary place." The guy then was gone, laughing with his buddies. Eyes saw the look in Kousuke's eyes. It was the same look when he killed Senoby(I don't know how to spell. It's the guy that Kousuke pushed out the window before he talks to Hiyano and Ayumu)**

**"Let it go Kousuke." Said Eyes. A slow song started up.**

**"Oh, let's dance." Kanone said, jumping up and pulling Eyes with him. Eyes winked at the two, as he followed Kanone to the dance floor. Kousuke slid Ayumu off of him standing up and sliding out of the booth.**

**"May I have this dance?" Asked Kousuke to Ayumu, extending his hand for the brunette to grab.**

**"Why, yes you may." Answered Ayumu laughing as he grabbed Kousuke slightly tanned hand. Kousuke led the Ayumu to the dance floor.**

**5 hours later...**

**"That was fun." Said Ayumu as the group left the club.**

**"I'm glad you thought so, bro." Said Kanone, smiling. "Did you have fun Eyes?"**

**"Sure did. Thank you." Answered Eyes kissing Kanone.**

**"Yuck. You guys don't have to do that in public." Said a familiar voice. "You guys are fags." The person appeared from the shadows, the guy from earlier.**

**"Why don't you just leave us alone."Said Kousuke.**

**"Can't. I have to show you guys a lesson." The guy punched Kousuke causing the teen to stumble backwards and to be caught by one of the gangs members. Kousuke looked up and saw Ayumu and Eyes in the same position as himself. Kanone was in the middle. No one had tried to grab him.**

**"What do you want?" Asked Kanone angrily, his eyes flashing yellow before going back to his normal medium brown.**

**"Like I said, to teach you a lesson." The guy hit Kanone hard in the face. Kanone stumbled backwards, but caught himself before he could fall to the ground. **

**"Kanone!" Shouted Eyes.**

**"Shut up." Said Eyes's capture. The guy hit Eyes across the head causing the white haired male to be knocked out.**

**"Eyes!" Kanone shouted, he lunged at the guy hitting him in the face. The guy stumbled, but before Kanone could hit him again he was held back. He looked behind him, three guys held his arms and feet. **

**"Now you can't escape me." The guy hit Kanone over and over and over agin, until Kanone's face bled badly. He slipped a knife out of his pocket, stabbing Kanone's arm harshly. Kanone screamed out at the pain. "Hold his arms." One of the guys twisted Kanone's arms behind his back. The guy moved forward and lifted up Kanone's sleeve. He craved the knife into Kanone's skin. Kanone screamed loudly, waking Eyes out of his unconscious state. "Leave them." The guy put the knife back into it's sheath and slipped it into his back pocket. The gang dropped the guys and they landed with a thump on the deserted street. The guys disappeared, leaving the boys alone in the ally way. Eyes got up, disregarding the dizziness he felt, and ran towards his boyfriend.**

**"Kanone? Kanone!" Shouted Eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. "Kanone? Are you ok? Answer me."**

**"Eyes, calm down. Kanone isn't dead, h's unconscious. He's lost a lot of blood." Said Kousuke.**

**"It's all my fault. I couldn't save him." Eyes said. Kousuke sat down next to Eyes and hugged him gently.**

**"There's nothing that you could have done. There's nothing any of could have done. Kanone fought his hardest, the only thing we can do now is take him to the hospital." Kousuke stood up and walked over to his own boyfriend. "Are you all right?" Ayumu nodded and grabbed a hold of Kousuke's hand.**

**"That was scary." Ayumu said. He was shaking, one from cold and two from rear and shock. Kousuke took off his leather coat and put it around Ayumu's shoulders, pulling his close. **

**"I'm glad your all right." Eyes picked up Kanone's unmoving body and walked over to the other males.**

**"Let's get some help before he dies." The males headed for the hospital.**

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
**

**A/N: And there's the sixth chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for hurting Kanone, but I had to. Well, I guess I didn't have to, but I said he'd get hurt. **

**TIME FOR HIYANO'S USEFUL NEWS REPORT: **Kanone wakes up and has no memory of what happened the night before. **HIGHLIGHTS FOR NEXT CHAPTER: **Eyes does something that makes Kanone really sad and mad. Ayumu goes to school. **WELL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN HIYANO'S PLAYHOUSE!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okie dokie people. I know a lot of you enjoy some of my stories. Many of them have reviews and I appriciate you all reviewing and reading them. However, this account is also very old. I started it when I was 12. I am 15, almost 16 now. Many of these stories are involved with my childhood favorite tv shows, like yugioh and digimon. Okay. So. If you haven't guessed by now, I don't think I'll be updating anymore stories on this account. However, the one's that I do still write for and such will be moved to my new account. I am sorry to discountinue my stories, since I loved them all. But, I've gotten older and lost my loving for such shows and my inspiration for them. I'm sorry to all who really want to read them and enjoyed them. I will be making a new account, xblackxrosesxredx. Most of these stroies will prolly revolve around the book Twilight by Stephanie Myer and another book, not sur eof the actual name, it's the Stephanie Plum series by Janet Evanovich. Plus maybe some others as time progresses. So I am sorry for the inconvince and to all who really enjoyed my stories!!!! Hope you all don't hate me!!!


End file.
